The Stranger's Gift
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Sometimes it's the people you don't know who are the kindest. Jen finds that out when a complete stranger gives her a gift and shows her some kindness.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Cars characters, I do own Jen, Rocket and my new random character Kindle.

Hello everyone...yes yes I know it's been a while. My laptop of three years crashed on me a few days ago and I pretty much lost any motivation I had for writing. Things have been...busy...I'll not bother you with the details though. So, just sit back and enjoy this little oneshot!

**XxX**

Jen kicked a stone out of the way as she walked along one of the dusty paths behind the village. Everyone was out in the feilds tending to the crops so He didn't notice her sneaking out of the house. She had told Rocket to meet her at the old storage sight so they could just hang out and relax without worry of Him finding out.

"Stupid old man thinks He can keep me locked up in that place, he's clearly out of His mind. Oh, wait!" Stopping in her tracks she turned her head to the sky and yelled. "HE'S ALWAYS BEEN OUT OF HIS MIND!"

"That's some voice ya got on ya kid."

Jerking and jumping sideways at the same time, Jen growled and warily looked at the stranger standing before her. He was dressed in a long dark trench coat with what looked to be an old cowboy hat and some sort of bag over his shoulder. He looked dingy and filthy but his smile clearly said that he was kind, something Jen hadn't seen since her mom had died.

"Hey, no need to be all jumpy kid I was just sayin ya got one heck of a voice. Ya got a small croak or something though...ya been over usin it."

"I didn't ask you...who the hell are you anyway? You're not from around here..." She stated while looking him up and down then quietly mumbled the next part to herself. "No one around here is allowed to dress like that...He would have a fit..."

Frowning at the tone Jen used, he tilted his head before answering. "You can just call me Kindle...seein as that's wha most of me friends call me anyways."

"Yeah...right...well it was nice to meet you Kindle...but I gotta go...and word of advice? Don't go into the village." With that, she continued on her way. She would have kept going if it weren't for the sound of someone calling out behind her. "What?"

"I said, wha's yer name? It's only fair, seein as you know mine!"

"It's Jen!"

"Short for Jennifer?"

"No! Just Jen!"

Laughing loudly at the annoyed tone in her voice, Kindle watched as Jen walked off before turning his gaze towards the village. Oh, he had no intention of stopping here. All the wandering humans knew better then to risk their neck when entering this place. The leader was a mad man who had managed to convince more then twenty families that the only way to survive was to kill the weak...and that somehow, one of the children in the village was the devil himself.

Snorting and spitting in the dirt in the direction of the village, Kindle turned on his heel and continued on his journey. He wasn't planning on sticking around for long, but he wanted to give that Jen girl something. Picking up his pace he managed to catch up with her in a short period of time. "Hey Jen! Wait up a sec, I wanna give yeh somethin!"

Stiffening up when she hear the strange guy named Kindle running up behind her then say he wanted to give her something, Jen slowly turned around and braced herself incase she needed to run. "What do you mean...give me something?"

All he did was chuckle as he swung his bag off his shoulder then open it up and dig around. "Relax kid, I just have somethin I think ye'll like is all...now where did I...ah ha! Here we go!"

Blinking in surprise, Jen watched as he pulled out an old discman. She had only heard of those from people walking by, how they could play music that was on CD's, but they were powered by batteries, something that was difficult to come by without getting caught by any passing cars. "You're giving me that? Why? Those things are rare to come by!"

"Cause you live in a village of fools, yeh need something normal to keep ya sane. See ya 'round smallfri!"

Looking down at the rare item she was giving Jen couldn't help but feel...happy. No one in the village had ever treated her nice before and now a perfectly good stranger had just giving her a gift. Pursing her lips together, she called back after him. "Hey Kindle!"

"Yeah kid?"

"Don't be a stranger...and thank you!"

Maybe strangers weren't so bad after all.

**XxX**

And that's my lousy ending for you...I'm loosing my touch...anyway, tell me what you think of my new guy Kindle. And FYI, wandering humans are basicly people who have no home/villages to call their own. They wander around wherever they are...and honestly it's the best way to avoid getting caught if you're in an area where there are a high number of cars. You're never in one place for more then a night.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
